TIP
The Crashian TV programme TIP' '' is about a teenager called Tim Robison who is suffering from depressoin and he is a lazy slob comiting to nothing apart from Pencil Pop. although he has truely great amounts of potenail he also plays basket ball very often with his friends Danny also his roomate, Alfred, Benny and Alexander who is crashing at his apartment and has been for 2 months. Be prepared to dig further into the depth of this world and its creatoin. '''Production Origanlly two directors Philip Squanch and Jim Fallacy had an idea for a movie called "State". when they teamed up with a big website called PDT or Poo Donatoins Today who recomened a TV series. Jim Fallacy and Philip Squanch had completely different ideas, Fallacy wanted to have a series called Upsairs about a drunk decrepled man in his early 20s trying to keep his own life. Squanch had a simailer idea exept his was called TIP much ike how his room was a tip and it also stood for Tea, I and Pencil Pop. Eventually Squanch decided tha Fallacys idea was the alfa but he wanted to keep the name. They then hired one off Fallacys friends Gregory Hoffman to write the script as he had already wrote for a famous series called Blob. Casting the next important detail was casting. they had already created there charactors, Tim a smart slob who was origanlly going to be played by Charles Hobb but the decided that Jimmy Fallacy would be a better fit. Next they had to get there Danny charactor they imedaitly went to Jamie Hodginson who they new was perfect. They had so many ggod fits for Alfred a tall emotoinless gaint, but no one was tall enough Tiimy wrech would of bben one of there least most likley canidates but he got the role and after a while Squanch and Fallacy where very happy with th casting of this charactor. Mia was another important charactor who they could find no one for appart from Amanda Scotts who worked at PDT whom they convinced to play Mia. Then another good role was charlotte which was extremely easy to find they insantly. the last charactor Benny matched Harry Mckelly in every way but they couldnt get there hands on him. after a few days of shooting without anyone to play Benny they finally got hold of Benny and he was introduced in Episode 2. Then they introduced Alexander played by Phil Manteenio Shooting on the first day of shooting allot went wrong they planned on having a drug trip scene but it was ruined after the explosives got left in the rain, and also they couldnt getv the make up the needed so they got extremmely cheap face paint which gave some of the cast burns on thier face. But besides that the rest of the shoot was amazing. MONEY PIT!!!! after 1 seasons the public enjoyed it so much they called for a second series but PDT was filed for bankruptcy as they "eat too much poo". with this said TIP had to be canceled and after " months of work Philip Squanch was given a year sentence for chubbing a two chubby men and one woman whilst on pillow chubb. Fallacy was stuck untill Fizzy the company offered too give them a second chance. Jim Fallacy was struggling to work solo but he managed and he had got too season 2 episode before the last Philip was let out of prison and imedaitly went back onto TIP.